


clair de lune

by daemonic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, inspired by debussy's clair de lune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your soul is as a moonlit landscape fair,<br/>Peopled with maskers delicate and dim,<br/>That play on lutes and dance and have an air<br/>Of being sad in their fantastic trim.<br/>The while they celebrate in minor strain<br/>Triumphant love, effective enterprise,<br/>They have an air of knowing all is vain,—<br/>And through the quiet moonlight their songs rise,<br/>The melancholy moonlight, sweet and lone,<br/>That makes to dream the birds upon the tree,<br/>And in their polished basins of white stone<br/>The fountains tall to sob with ecstasy.</p><p>-Clair de Lune by Paul Verlaine's (1890)</p>
            </blockquote>





	clair de lune

[](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2013/218/4/8/clair_de_lune_hd_by_mirin_no_hanaka-d6gvdnx.jpg?1)


End file.
